Serve Me
by SasuNaru325
Summary: "I have a demand" "What is your wish Master?" SasuNaru! YAOI, Smuttiness, fluffy and hard core. Lol! Just read it dang it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Forever Mine, Forever Bound.

He was always mine the moment my brother brought him to the house, he was mine. Always...

He stood behind my brother tightly clutching his shirt, hiding. He was in dirty and torn clothes, his hair was messy and his body bruised but under it all; and most of all... He was beautiful. Big blue sapphire eyes, and light tanned skin with golden hair along with these marks on his face that drew in your attention. He was an image of perfection. He was about my age, seven or eight give or take.

My brother, Itachi suddenly spoke. "I found him alone. I spoke with mother and father and they said he will be a servant in the mansion. He will be fed, clothed and given a place to sleep for his efforts and work." Knowing Itachi he begged them until they gave in. He looked at me. "Do with him as you please." He smiled reassuringly at the blonde, gesturing him to let go. "Naruto, this is Sasuke, Sasuke; Naruto."

The blonde let go of Itachi and stared at me. "Nice... To meet you." He muttered holding out his hand.

I looked at his his hand and began with my stubborn act. "Don't touch me, you need a bath. You smell."

He growled. "Excuse me for not being able to shower! I'm not rich like you bastard!"

I turned around feeling slightly guilty. "I was kidding." I reached out my hand and sighed. "Nice to meet you Naruto." When he touched my hand it was so warm. I was so use to my own cold touch. I let go of his hand and stared at my own then looked at him. "Let's get you cleaned up." Yes. From the moment we met. He was meant to be mine.

-10 Years Later-

I yawned, sat up and stared at the worn out boy who stood before me. "Usuratonkatchi, you could have just slept in... I _know_ you're not a morning person." I stared at him as he wobbled.

"Shut up... I'm fine." He looked at me still dazed. "Itachi left, he won't be back for a few-"

I grabbed him pulling him down inches away from my face. "Does that mean I have the house to myself?" My grin grew wider. "I like the sound of that."

Naruto stared into my eyes frowning. "I'm too worn out to fight with you. Let me change your clothes so we can start the day." He put his hand weakly on my chest and pushed me away. He yawned and unbuttoned my shirt. "Anyways one of the maids are sick so they won't be coming either."

I stared up into his blue eyes frowning. "Naruto."

He stood strait. "Yes master?"

I growled. "Sasuke damn it, call me Sasuke!" I sighed and stared up at him. "Honestly... You're really cruel." I put my hand on his chest. "Ne, let's sleep in today." I looked away. "I don't feel like going anywhere."

He looked at me for a moment. "Really? We can sleep in? You don't want to get out of the house?"

I nodded and laid on my back as I stared at the roof. Today is _that_ day. I put my arm over my face. "Don't make me go to the graves." That day hurt both of us... He came to love them, he come to love my family and me. He adopted us as his own then _that _happened. I don't want to think of that though.

His eyes dulled and he stepped over to the bed and sat down. "I was trying to not think about it really." He laid back and closed his eyes.

I sat up and rolled over on top of him. "Ne, I have a demand."

He frowned. "What do you wish Master?"

I sighed and laid on his chest. "I want you to sleep in today." I muttered. "Just, don't leave me in here alone... Okay?"

Naruto sat up. "You want me to sleep in here with you?" He laughed. "I don' mind. Besides, Master's bed is soft." He said smiling happily. That smile's an addition, and it's contagious. When he smiles like that even I can't help but smile.

I hid my small smile and laid my head against my pillow and stared at the roof as Naruto sat on the opposite side of the bed. I looked over and watched him take off his shirt. I reached his hand towards him and slid my fingers down his spine, tracing down the middle of a tattoo he got as an oath. A promise. I myself had a small tattoo on me as well, forever binding us. "You remember that day?"

He looked back at me then smiled. "Of course." He laid down and rolled over so he was facing me. "It's our promise, I could never forget it. Besides it was quite painful too." He laughed. "But hey! It looks cool."

I stared at him momentarily then closed my eyes. He never made a sound as they put those marks on his back. He just clung to my hand as he spoke to me, his face etched with pain but he did not once complain.

He suddenly touched my cheek.

My eyes widened and I stared at him blankly.

He smiled faintly. "What's wrong Master, you're not yourself at all."

I cupped my hand over his hand then grinned at him. "Oh, so you like when I do _that_ then?" I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed our lips together.

His eyes widened and he squirmed and pushed at my chest. His reaction when I shoved my tongue into his mouth was so greatly amusing I couldn't help but grin. His face flustered and he grabbed my nose clamping it shut.

I broke away from the kiss and gasped. "Haa... You little... Bastard... Haa." I laid there panting then looked at him. I had done this to him so many times that he knew how to get me to stop. I frowned at him. "Why do you resist me? ...Why?"

His eyes widened and he stared up at the roof. "Why? Are you an idiot, we're not suppose to kiss... I'm just your guard. My job is to serve you and keep you safe." He closed his eyes.

I suddenly crawled on top of him and pinned him to the bed glaring at him. "Then serve me, this is a demand! Kiss me." I said clutching his shoulders.

He sighed. "You... Really are stubborn... Well. If that is your wish then..." He cupped my face and gently pressed his lips against mine. He stared up at me. "Master you're still not... Being you usual self."

My eyes widened and I pressed my forehead against his chest. "You... Stop calling me that. Call me by my name... I'm Sasuke damn it." It's a horrible relationship, the one we have. I hate it... I want him to kiss me and mean it... Is that so strange?

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't. I'm really sorry..."

"Master, someone is here to speak with you." A pink haired maid said as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened and she looked away covering her face. "Half naked Sasuke and half naked Naruto?"

I clenched my teeth as I stared down at Naruto. I sighed. "Go to sleep." I got off the bed and grabbed a robe and made my way out to the front door to see a familiar face. "Heh, and what are _you_ doing here?"

The big breasted woman scoffed as she put her hand on her hip. "Uchiha, you know I'm here for your routine checkup. So shut up and let me in." She said glaring at me.

I went to close the door but she used her manly strength and pushed the door open forcing her way in then grabbed my robe and dragged me with her. "You're always causing trouble, and to think you are the next in line of the Uchiha lineage, damn little brat." Her vein in her forehead pulsed. "OI! Where is the Uzumaki brat?"

I growled, suddenly slipped out of the robe, ran to my room and locked the door. I hate her and her damn checkups! It's terrifying! And she straps me down to the damn bed. Hell no! I am not doing that ever again. I looked back at Naruto who was staring at me blankly. "I need clothes, we're leaving... Tsunade is here."

His eyes widened and he quickly got dressed and then grabbed me clothes. He also knew how terrifying Tsunade could be. Even the maids knew.

We both heard a scream from one of the maids.

I laughed nervously. I feel bad but... I can't save everyone. I looked at Naruto who was buttoning my shirt then looked over at the window. "We'll go out that way."

He finished putting on my clothes then walked over to the window. "Come here." He opened the window and walked out on the balcony.

I walked over to him. "I don't have shoes on..." I muttered frowning.

He lifted me into his arms and looked at the door as Tsunade pounded on it. "We don't have time... She could bust down the door." He put his foot on the railing and jumped down off the balcony.

I stared up at him then looked away pouting. "You don't have to carry me..."

He grinned. "Of course I do, you're barefoot, remember?" He smiled stupidly and spun around looking up at the balcony at the demon woman. He grinned. "Bye granny Tsunade."

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

He chuckled and ran off laughing and still carrying me. "So Master where do we want to go."

I growled. "Call me Sasuke you usuratonkatchi!" I said punching him in the chest.

He looked around. "Which way was it... Ah!" He began walking somewhere, completely ignoring me. He stopped at a dock and set me down. "Remember this place?"

I looked around. "Yeah..." I walked to the end of the dock and sat down. "We'd come here a lot when we were younger..." I stuck me feet in the clear blue water swaying my feet back and fourth.

He sat next to me and laughed. "That and this is also the place where you first attacked me..."

I looked away. "I didn't attack you... Per se..."

He scoffed. "'Per se' my ass, you jumped me and started kissing me out of nowhere!"

I pulled my knees into my chest. "I told you didn't I? Do you want me to say it again?"

He looked at his feet. "You're going to anyways."

I close my eyes smiled. "You know me too well..." I looked at him smiling. "I love you."

He ruffled his hair. "Ahh! No matter how many times I hear it, it's still weird! Jeez Sasuke, guys are suppose to love each other. Plus, plus! You're an _Uchiha_! One of the most powerful families out there!"

I stared at the water. "What does that have to do with who I love? It's nobodies business who I care about, who I love or who I hate. Those feelings belong to me and me alone."

He looked at me then looked down. "Besides I can't see me doing anything but keeping Master safe..."

I sighed and stood up. "Naruto. If I demanded you to let me drown... Would you?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Let's test it... Naruto, this is a demand... As your Master I demand you let me drown." I walked over to the water then plunged into the clear blue. I know I'm being silly... But... If there is one thing I know more then anything, it's him. I know him better then anyone and he knows me just as well. I opened my eyes as I sank into the water. What am I trying to prove to myself? I suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around me. Ah... That's right... We made that promise.

Naruto panted as he pulled me onto the grass. "Y-You're an idiot! You can't demand me to do that! We made a promise! A promise!" He shook me violently. "You remember don't you!" Tears flowed from his eyes. "Don't do such horrible things... Sasuke!"

I coughed then looked up at him smiling. "I remember... Forever... You'd protect me forever even if you had to go against my demands. Even if you had to die." I laid there panting as he sat there on my stomach clutching my shirt. "Sorry Naruto."

He glared at me. "You're a bigger idiot them me!"

I tangled my fingers into his hair. "I know." I pulled him down and pressed my lips against his. He was too worn out to resist.

He looked at me for a moment then sighed. "Always attacking me." He muttered then fell over to the side next to me. "You're the horrible one."

"I found you."

Both of our eyes widened. We had gotten so caught up in our own stupidity we forgot about the lurking evil.

Naruto gave me an apologetic smile. "We'll see each other again in heaven right?"

I looked at him and sighed. "No, I don't think she'll be kind enough to just kill us. We will definitely be tortured to near death, healed then tortured again."

She grabbed us both and began dragging us back to the mansion. We are both in deep trouble...

x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto's screams echoed through the mansion followed by Tsunade telling him to quit crying. I covered my ears as I tried to find my 'happy place' but all I could think of was being strapped to the damn bed and being prodded with needles. I cringed. "Damn."

"M-Master, is N-Naruto going to be okay?"

I looked over at the shy maid and ran my fingers through my hair. "Hinata... I don't really know..."

Her eyes widened. "E-eh?"

I winced as my shoulder throbbed. "Nnn..." I folded over as the pain surged through my body.

"M-Master?"

I pushed her away. "I'm fine. Naruto is hurting more then I am, trust me..." It's happening again... It's just like before. I sighed and look up at the room where Naruto was being held hostage.

The door opened and Naruto came barreling out, tripping over his feet he saved himself, tripped again and fell flat on his face. "Ow..."

I groaned as a headache suddenly attacked me. "I guess it is my turn." I walked up the stairs running my hand up the long wood railing then walked into the door. "I'm here, let's get this torture over with." I muttered.

She looked at me and sighed. "I came here for another reason other then that... I wanted to check on you... Today is-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "I was worried you would lock yourself in the house."

I glared at her. "And so what if I did? What do you care?" I scoffed. "Just do what you need to and leave!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled out a needle and forcefully jabbed it into my arm.

"AH! You- That hurt!"

She didn't speak she simply drew my blood and looked away. "That's all I need from you today, you can continue to sulk for all I care." The big breasted demon then thrust the door open and stormed down the stairs and out of the building.

I stood there holding my arm and staring at the empty bed that once belonged to my mother and father. I suddenly felt someone lean their back against mine.

"Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm f..." I couldn't finish my lie, I was at a loss of words. I couldn't lie... How unusual...

His hand grabbed mine tightly. "I'm here. Everything is fine. Give me a demand to fulfill..."

I looked up at the roof. "Just stay here with me like this... That's enough." We stood there in silence, back to back both of us suffering in utter silence being comforted by the others presence. I broke the silence with a question that I never wanted to ask. "D-do you want to go to the graves with me?"

He clutched my hand even tighter. "Wherever Master goes, I will always follow. Even if it takes us to the depths of hell."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "What a stupid response."

He smiled. "Just as you'd expect form a stupid servant, ne?"

"Yeah..."

It was silent again.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry Master."

I looked back at him confused. "For what?"

He closed his eyes. "You told me to sleep in but..."

I laughed. "You're an idiot."

x-x-x-x-x-x

I had a really strange dream about something like this, so I wrote it down and it turned out like this. Lol!

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Liar, Lair, You're on fire.

"Wake up Master."

I moaned and opened my eyes and stared at the navy blue roof. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock in the morning. Monday. You have to attend your first day of school."

I was getting lessons from Itachi but it seems he has no spare time for that anymore. My brother seems to have less and less time for me it seems... I looked over at Naruto who was standing there in his school uniform. "So you'll be attending as well?" The thought made me happy. I stared at his uniform frowning. "Ah... You must dislike that outfit, Since there isn't really any color to it."

He smiled at me as he played with one of the buttons. "Yes but... I'm really happy... I get to go to school with other kids like us." He smiled at me and walked over to me as he grabbed the uniform undershirt. "Master should be happy too."

I grabbed his tie and pulled him down pressing my lips against his. "No good Naruto... You're even harder to resist when you act cute like that." I licked his lips. "You've been eating that cup ramen again haven't you?"

He glared a me then smirked and leaned closer to me. "Master." His voice seemed to be dripping with menace.

My eyes widened. "Y-yes?"

"I will have Sakura come dress you instead if you're going to continue with your jokes." He suddenly stepped back glaring at me. So try to be little more cooperative.

I glared at him. "T-That's cheap! You know she would do strange things to me!" I was completely brain-dead from his threat. I just sat there pouting as he put my shirt on. I stared up at him then looked off into the distance. This isn't fair... He really thinks I'm just playing around? I stood up after he finished putting on my shoes and walked past him ignoring him.

"M-master?"

I looked at Hinata. "I'm fine." I walked past her and into the kitchen and sat down at the table staring at the plate of food, not at all feeling hungry. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast." I stood up and walked over to the door to see Ino standing there with my bag in her hand.

She handed my bag to me. "Have a safe trip Master..." She gave me a worried look. "A-ano...!"

I smiled weakly at her. "What is it Ino?" Suddenly I was tackled from behind.

"Quit sulking damn it!" He said pushing my face into the floor. "You're pissing me off! Me turning you down never get's you down! You come at me even more when I do! What's happened to you bastard? I refuse to serve a Master who is so pathetic!"

My eyes widened. "Get off me."

He blinked and got off me then stood there.

I patted my clothes off then looked at him. "Naruto."

He winced. "Y-yes master."

I grinned. "I plan to molest you before the day ends."

His eyes widened and he grinned. "If you can."

I turned around. "Of course I can, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I can do anything." I closed my eyes and smiled. That's right, It's not like me to give up so easily. I looked back at Naruto who was following me. I have to come up with the perfect attack plan. I'm going to do this, that and oh yeah that. I grinned darkly. Be scared poor little children I'm going to tear Naruto's ass up! I climbed into the limo and stared out the window. Ah, that's right. I opened my bag and pulled out an orange bandana and turned towards Naruto wrapping around his neck and tying it. "There." I ruffled his hair. "You look strange without bright colors."

He smiled and touched the bandana. "Thank you master."

I looked at him grinning as I crossed my legs. "That won't do Naruto, you _have_ to call me Sasuke, people will get confused if you call me Master. So at School you have to call me Sasuke."

His eyes widened and he looked down trying to say something. "Y-yes... Sas-Sasuke." His face flustered. "T-that's so embarassing!"

I looked at him grinning. "Most people find calling someone 'master' even more embarrassing." I grinned. "The little servant screams 'aahnn Master~ Faster!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you pervert!"

I grinned. "Hn?" I scooted closer to him. "I can give you an entire perverted scene. We can even act it out if you want." I licked his ear causing him to shudder then I bit it.

He whimpered and put his hands on my chest. "M-Master S-stop."

I grinned. "Hn, that sounds so much more erotic then you just saying Sasuke." I unbuttoned his uniform and moved his bandana. "I have to punish you cute little pet." I sucked his neck as I climbed onto him.

"Nnn! Mastaaahhh! S-Stop it... Nnn. S-Sasuke!" He moaned as he tangled his fingers into my hair.

I climbed off him an sat in my original seat. "Pervert~"

He sat there flustered and panting as he covered his groin. "Haa... W-What the hell Ma—Sasuke? Now I've got..." He pulled his legs into his chest and whimpered. "I-I hate you!"

I looked at him smiling. "Want me to _help_ you."

He blushed and looked away. "I'll take care of it myself."

My grin grew wider if that was even possible. "Do it before we get to school. Usuratonkatchi... Or people will think you're a pervert."

His eyes widened. "E-eh?"

I smiled and looked out the window. "It's fine, nobody can see inside and I'll look away."

He glared at me for a moment then looked down. "W-what if it gets everything sticky...?" He looked at me. "It will get all over my uniform and the car."

"Hn." I looked at him. "I could fix it to where it won't get everywhere, but you definitely will not approve." I grabbed his pant loop and tugged at it lightly. "See... I could _swallow_ it."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked around nervously as if trying to decide what to do. He pulled his hair. "I-if I let you do this don't touch me during school."

I grinned. "Deal."

He held out his small pinky and blushed. "Pinky promise." He muttered.

I hooked my pinky with his and smiled. "You're still such a child." I unzipped his pants and grabbed his member. "How did you get this hard... Look, it's leaking already." I sighed. "I was only messing around too." I licked the end of his member playfully and got a beautifully erotic moan to erupt from his throat. This is already so amusing. I just want to make a mess out of him! I swallowed a lump in my throat as I forced myself to refrain from tearing off his clothes and fucking him senseless. Yes, it was a very hard task and no. As much as I wanted to I didn't.

He flustered. "Mas—Ah, Sasuke... H-hurry up and fix it...!" He looked away obviously extremely embarrassed.

I flustered and began to suck his member as he covered his mouth, tears leaking from his eyes. Damn, he is so cute. This is horrible! Why can't I just tear off his clothes! No... I need to have control... I'm going to just do this the we are going to do this again after school! Yes perfect! I lightly bit his member and began bob my head up and down on his member. Cries and my name erupted from his throat occasionally he slipped saying Master. Ah, this isn't good... I'm getting turned on by his voice.

Naruto whimpered. "S-Sasuke I-I'm cum-ahhh!"

I swallowed the liquid then wiped my mouth and looked away. Dang... I pulled my legs into my chest. "There, fixed." I muttered. Oh god, oh god, oh god! I want to cum to but I can't! I sighed and looked out the window and sighed. He's so cruel. I shifted and pouted. The sad fact was that I was more sensitive then Naruto so this was torture. Pants rubbing against it.. Damn, damn damn.

"Master?"

I glared at him. "Sasuke you idiot! Call me Sasu..." I huffed as I suddenly felt defeated. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tugged at my shirt. "Forget it, do what you want." He was still a mess, his face was flustered, his shirt unbuttoned all the way exposing his toned stomach and his pants were pulled down slightly exposing his hips. He was sitting there with his head tilted towards me. "What do you want?" I growled.

He scooted over to me. "Let me see..." He muttered.

I looked away. "I don't know wh-"

He suddenly in one swift movement had me on the floor of the limo. I stared up at him wide-eyed. "Naruto?"

He sighed. "You have a demand don't you?" He stared down at me. "Sasuke, no. Master. Tell me what your wish is."

I stared at him, at his bare chest then looked away. "Naruto... Do as you please." I muttered putting my arm over my eyes.

He sighed. "That's no good Master, you're being stubborn again." He unbuttoned my pants. "You got hard when you were _helping_ me. How funny. I owe you then... So I'll do this for you this one time."

I looked at the roof as Naruto clumsily unbuttoned my pants. "Naruto... I... Love you." I felt him pause then I heard him sigh. "I know, you're only my servant, blah, blah, blahaah! Haaa... Haa... B-but still. I love y- Nnn!" I whimpered as he bit my member. "Damn that feels good."

He chuckled. "I know you better then anyone right? Every sensitive spot, every little fetish, all of it. I know it all. He cocked his head. "I still don't know why you want to see me in a maid outfit, I look horrible in dresses." He frowned.

"H-How?"

He laughed. "You talk in your sleep."

Nobody else in this world knew me except Naruto. I moaned as he continued to suck, lick, touch, bite. "N-Naruto... I'm cumming. Nn..." I reached my hand up and Naruto grabbed it.

He gave me a worried look "Do you... Feel better now?" He said touching my face.

I touched his chest. "Yeah..."

"If you two are done, we're here."

Naruto's eyes widened. "K-K-K-KAKASHI!" His face flustered and he quickly buttoned his shirt and fixed his pants then helped me with mine. "Y-you pervert! You didn't watch did you?"

He chuckled. "Only a little~" He said grinning under his mask.

Naruto growled and opened the door and got out. "Come on... Sasuke." He held out his hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and looked at the other students staring at us whispering. I don't like this. I stepped back and Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. I feel like all my blood had rushed to my head.

"It's okay, I'm here." He whispered into my ear then walked ahead of me. "Come on."

I followed the blonde through the front gate, we were enrolled into an all boys school one of the most expensive ones too. Why Itachi chose here is beyond me but there is no going back. I walked closer to Naruto as the piercing looks stabbed at me. I grabbed Naruto's shirt. "I want to go home."

"Sasuke and Naruto?"

I turned to see a boy standing there staring at us. "Yes?"

He gasped. "Really? You two are really famous! I'm so glad you're actually talking to me!"

Suddenly we were surrounded by others. That is when I noticed someone in the background. He looked more like a girl then anything. Blue hair and golden eyes along with a lip piercing, which I have to say, was pretty damn sexy. I wonder what Naruto would look like with one of those... Mmm... Er, anyways, He was different then these guys. Distant.

He looked at me then looked over at a boy who had orange hair and a TON of piercings in his face, god knows where the other ones are, telling him something then walking away.

Why do I have this strong belief that that is a girl? I found myself extremely curious of this person. Just who was he? I let out heavy sigh. Whatever... Maybe I'll see them later.

Naruto grabbed my arm and dragged out out of the group and started running. He hates crowds of people. So it was expected that he would do this. He stopped and leaned against a locker panting. "S-Sorry... I had to get out of there."

I smiled. "I know, you don't like big crowds... You don't have to give me any reason for your actions." I looked down the hall. "I don't like these kids, don't they understand what 'personal space' is?" I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "What's our first class?"

He growled. "Math." He looked at me pouting. "You know how I am with math, only you and Itachi can explain it to me where I understand it!" He sighed and crossed is arms.

"Yeah, I'll help you with it." I looked back to see someone walking towards us. "Naruto."

He looked up at the person walking towards us and his eyes narrowed. It was a teacher, a scary looking teacher. His eyes made me think of those of a snake and his long black hair and pale features made him look like some kind of freak. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him as the man walked past us, grinning at us.

I shuddered and realized Naruto was trembling. That man... Gave off a a very bad vibe. "Are you okay?"

Naruto squeezed my shoulder lightly then sighed. "Yeah... I hope we don't have a class with him..."

I hate this school! I stared at the disgusting man as he spoke. He was the image of evil! All the kids here must be idiots if they don't notice the menace that this man reeks of. I looked over at Naruto who was gripping his head, his teeth clenched. This was something he did when he was trying to control himself... Why was he refraining from doing though?

He looked at me then ran his fingers through his hair.

I blinked. What's wrong with him? Is this guy effecting him that much? I looked up at the teacher who was staring directly at me as he spoke. Holy shit! Don't look at me! I looked away for a few moments then looked back. He's still looking at me! I looked over at Naruto who snapped. Yes, he snapped even a pencil in the background made a tiny crack before he erupted.

He jolted up, grabbed me by the shirt, dragged me over to the door and glared at the teacher. "I refuse to let Sasuke take a class with such a creepy teacher!" With that he pulled me out of the room and kept walking.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing we have to go to class! You may not like him but-"

Naruto glared at me. "Didn't you see the look in that freak's eyes! How dare he look at you like that! That disgusting man will not _dare_ look at _my_ master like that again!" He gritted his teeth as red flashed in his eyes. He was furious. Yet I feel comforted by his anger.

I sighed and looked at him. "Us going to school with other children... I don't think its going to work out... We're just too different from them."

"Hey, are you two skipping, un?"

We looked over to see a red head boy and a.. Girl? No that's not a girl his voice is too deep... But why is he wearing nail polish? I sighed. "What do you mean?" Why do all these weird people keep popping up?

The blonde put his hand on his hip. "Skippin' ya know? Getting out of class? Not going? Un!" He frowned. "I think they are stupid Sasori."

Sasori, the redhead, suddenly spoke. "No I think they are new to school Deidara... Why else would they join in the middle of the school year even though they live near the school?"

Deidara grinned. "You're so smart Sasori! Un!" He looked at Naruto holding out his hand. "I'm Deidara, an this here is Sasori. He doesn't usually talk... And he's quite impatient."

Sasori kicked him then put his hands in his pockets.

Deidara chuckled. "I made him mad, un."

I pointed at Naruto. "The dobe is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

"Nice to meet you, un!"

Naruto blinked. "You say 'un' a lot."

I jabbed him in the side. "That's rude. Don't make fun of his speech impediment."

Deidara pouted. "Sasori! They are mean! Un!"

Sasori sighed. "You're annoying." He sighed and stared off into the distance.

Deidara pouted then looked at Naruto. "You can skip with us if you want... May be amusing. Just don't get us caught, un! The principal is evil!"

Naruto looked over at me. "What do you think Mas... Er, Sasuke." He said looking at me curiously.

I looked away. "Whatever." I said in a monotone voice.

He looked at Deidara nervously. "H-he'd love to go..."

I scoffed. "Just keep us away from that freaky teacher."

Deidara scrunched his nose. "I hate Orochimaru-Sempai..."

Sasori's eye visibly twitched. "Yuck." Was all he said, and we all agreed with him. Yuck was right. He was scary and strange and definitely should not be a damn teacher! He gave off pedo vibes.

I followed beside Naruto as the talkative girl-boy walked down the hallways going on about nothing at all. He brought up how art should explode. Momentarily beautiful then erupting into something amazing, dissolving into the sky. Maybe he means fireworks... Sasori broke into the conversation saying that his art was 'true art'. He claimed puppets were art I guess they are both art if you think about it... Well to be honest I don't care about their art, the only piece of art I care about... I looked over at Naruto who sighed and unbuttoned his shirt a little. Is him...

Woot! Finally, Okay, okay. Now review please :)


End file.
